A Lonely September
by movieholic
Summary: A songfic for Cole... "A Lonely September" by Plain White T's. Part One of Six.


With a resigned sigh, Cole reached into his empty fridge and pulled out a container of leftover Chinese food. After taking a peek at the repulsive looking meal that nestled in the bottom of the white box, recoiling momentarily as the stench of unusual food met his nose; Cole shrugged and dug in with a pair of chopsticks.

As he munched on his dinner, Cole casually walked over to the large stereo system he recently bought to entertain himself as he drunk himself into a stupor every night. He pressed a few buttons here and there before a Plain White T's song drifted out and filled the normally silent penthouse. Cole listened carefully to the lyrics as he made his way to a lone chair and sat, spreading his legs as he made himself comfortable.

* * *

**I'm sitting here all by myself just trying to think of something to do…**

**I'm trying to think of something, anything just to keep me from thinking of you…**

**But you know it's not working out cause you're all that's on my mind…**

**One thought of you is all it takes to leave the rest of the world behind oh…**

* * *

_Phoebe…_Cole thought as he paused from his dinner, his jaw working slowly as he leaned an ear closer to the stereo unconsciously.

* * *

**And I didn't mean for this to go, as far as it did…**

**And I didn't mean to get so close, and share what we did…**

**And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did…**

**And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did…**

* * *

_How ironic…I didn't mean to get that close to Phoebe much less fall in love with her…I didn't mean to do that, and even though I hate the end result-_

Cole looked around his penthouse once more, chewing carefully on the indescribable food as he thought about his past with Phoebe.

_I'm glad I fell in love with her._ He smiled as he thought of Phoebe fondly, until a small frown marred his devastatingly handsome visage. _She's not the one…she can't be. True love requires two people willing to go through Hell and back and so much more…and even though I'm willing to do that, Phoebe isn't. Phoebe, God do I miss her._

* * *

**I'm sitting here trying to convince myself that you're not the one for me…**

**But the more I think, the less I believe and than the more I want you here with me…**

**You know the Holidays are coming up; I don't want to spend them alone…**

**Memories of Christmas time with you just kill me if I'm on my own oh…**

* * *

Cole grinned as he played with the food in the small container, he couldn't remember ever spending the Holidays with her besides Halloween.

_And I tried to kill her entire family line by going back into time on All Halliwell's Eve._ He thought, an amused smirk lingering on his face.

_But the Holidays I could care less about, it was who I was spending with that mattered…Phoebe Halliwell, my true love…my savior and my downfall._

* * *

**And I didn't mean for this to go, as far as it did…**

**And I didn't mean to get so close, and share what we did…**

**And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did…**

**And you didn't mean to love me back… **

**I know it's not the smartest thing to do; we just can't seem to get it right…**

**Oh what I wouldn't give to have one more chance tonight…**

* * *

"All right, now I'm getting even more depressed." He said allowed, pausing once again in his chewing so that he could hear his somber voice echo in the large room.

Cole shrugged and resumed eating his cold, lame-excuse-for-a dinner.

* * *

**One more chance tonight…**

**I'm sitting here tryin' to entertain myself with this guitar…**

**But with all my inspiration gone, it's not getting me very far…**

* * *

Cole chuckled to himself as he pretended to strum an invisible guitar, shaking his head as he looked around the large penthouse.

_Piano…reminds me of you because the beautiful music it produces…and your voice is just so damn beautiful…the furniture reminds me of you because of that one time we-okay, that picture of you reminds me of you._

Cole snorted on his short laughter, shaking his head roughly.

* * *

**I look around my room and everything I see reminds me of you…**

**Oh please, baby won't you take my hand we've got nothing left to prove waa-ho…**

* * *

Cole raised his head and howled like a mournful Basset Hound mockingly, digging at the bottom of the container now.

* * *

**And I didn't mean for this to go, as far as it did…**

**And I didn't mean to get so close, and share what we did…**

**And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did…**

**And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did…**

* * *

"I didn't mean to love you Phoebe! But I did! I still do-oo!" Cole sang out loudly, out of sync and out of tune with the music.

* * *

**And I didn't mean to meet you then, when we were just kids…**

**And I didn't mean to give you chills, the way that I kissed…**

**And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did…**

**And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did…**

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey! We were not kids, clearly this band has no idea what I'm going through!" he exclaimed, suddenly the container in his hand burst into flames, which he did not hesitant to throw at the wall angrily.

* * *

**Don't say you didn't love me back, because you know you did…**

**No you didn't mean to love me back, but you did…**

* * *

"I'm done with this stupid song." He muttered, completely unaware of the tears that streamed steadily down his face, his blue eyes bright and wet as they roamed around the now silent penthouse.

"Oh, Phoebe…" he whispered.

* * *

_THE END! _

_I'm sorry! I heard this song and I HAD to write a songfic for Cole._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_I'll be working on my House, Charmed and Nip/Tuck fics, don't worry._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
